The present invention relates generally to an apparatus for killing insects by electrifying the insects. More particularly, the present invention is directed a device used to attract the insects to an electrified wire network.
Within the recent past the use of mosquito killing devices has become well known in the prior art. Known insect or mosquito attracting and killing devices typically use light for attracting target insects. Target insects drawn towards the apparatus contact an electrocution grid for subsequent eradication. By way of example, U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,182,069, 4,523,404 and 5,301,458 as well as U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,020,270, 3,319,374, 3,041,773, 4,454,677 and 4,852,296 all employ light for attracting insects towards an electrocution grid.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,255,468 issued to Cheshire, Jr. discloses an insect attracking and capturing apparatus having a light source to attract insects and a fan to create an air current for capturing the insects in the air current created and delivering the insects to a electrified grid for electrocution.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,951,414 issued to Mewissen discloses a device for electrocuting insects having a housing with a low pressure, mercury vapor discharge light therein. An electrically connected ballast for illuminating the mercury vapor lamp also generates voltage for electrifying the insect eradication grid.
Other interesting devices of general relevance include U.S. Pat. No. 5,205,064 issued to Nolen. It discloses a generally cylindrical device having a pressurized canister and a cam mechanism for periodically discharging the contents of the canister to attract insects for electrocution. U.S. Pat. No. 4,696,126 issued to Grothaus, et al., shows a device that uses an electric grid to temporarily shock flying insects and trap them on a sticky paper.
Some known devices employ different attractants. U.S. Pat. No. 4,891,904 issued to Tabita discloses a heating device for electrocuting mosquitoes that has a passive heating assembly disposed within an interior chamber. U.S. Pat. No. 5,241,779 issued to Lee discloses an apparatus for collecting and killing insects having a passive heat source, a sweet liquid attractant, and a killing grid for electrocuting crawling insects.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,050,025 issued to Wilbanks discloses an insect killing system including a fan and an inner shell with openings in the shell.
One of the principal features of this invention is to provide an efficient and cost effective apparatus for attracting and killing nuisance insects, such as mosquitoes, yellow jackets and houseflies. This is accomplished by simulating the CO2, heat, moisture and smell of a mammal in order to attract the insects.
Another of the features of the invention is to provide an insect killing apparatus made mostly of simple plastic materials (PVC, ABS), except for the electrified wire network.
An apparatus for killing insects, the apparatus including electrical means for killing insects, an inner shell, the inner shell being surrounded by the electrical means, and a mosquito attracting device within the inner shell. The insect attracting device includes a fan, a heat source, and a source of CO2. The inner shell has a plurality of openings in the inner shell for ejecting heated air and CO2 from within the inner shell, the openings being formed by indentations in the surface of the inner shell, each indentation being open at one end so as to form an opening which lies substantially perpendicularly to the extending axis of the inner shell. The attracting device further includes means for closing the source of CO2 and for stopping the fan when the temperature within the inner shell goes below said temperature. The insect attracting device further includes a moisture source, and an insect attractant.
An apparatus for killing insects, the apparatus including means for opening the source of CO2 and for starting the fan when the temperature within the inner shell reaches a certain temperature.
Other features and advantages of the invention will become apparent to those skilled in the art upon review of the following detailed description, claims and drawings in which like numerals are used to designate like features.